Mr Monk and the worlds  number one detective
by bunen
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose in San Fransisco and the worlds number 1 detective, L, is called in. However, the SFPD also has detective Adrian Monk on the case. Note: I do not own Monk or death note in any way shape or form.
1. Chapter 1

People screamed and sirens blared. A man was found dead in a parking garage. He was murdered. Captain Stottlemeyer stepped out of his car and examined the corpse. Stottlemeyer was a tall man with red hair and a thick mmustache. He was also one of the best officers in San Fransisco. He had seen countless dead bodies, but this one sent chills down his spine. This was the fourth victim this month.

"Have we identified the victim yet?" stottlemeyer asked to his partner lutenant Randy Disher .

"Douglas Herrington, age 42." Randy responeded"We found his ID."

"Get Monk out here now," said Stottlemeyer,"this is the fourth murder in a row and we're running out of options."

"But captain," said Randy, "we already have _him_on the case. Do we really need Monk this time?"

"Just do it!" Stottlemeyer barked.

Meanwhile, Adrian Monk was eating breakfast in his apartment. Monk was a middle aged man with short black hair and a brown suit that was always buttoned up all the way. He was also the greatest detective in the history of San Fransisco thanks to his ability to notice minute details no one else would due to his obsessive compulsive disorder. However, he considered it both a gift and a curse because while it helped him solve crimes, it cursed him with 312 phobias and an obsession with symmetry and cleanliness. Monk had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on his door.

"I'm coming!" he said as he walked down the hall. He opened the door and came face to face with his assistant Natalie.

"Natalie?" Monk said, surprised," you dont have to be here for another hour."

"Its urgent," he replied, "the captian wants you to come to a crime scene right away!"

Thirty minutes later, Monk and Natalie arived on the scene. Monk walked towards the body and almost threw up. He had seen dozens-no, hundreds of murders in the past, but this was one of the worst. There was blood everywhere, on all of the cars and all over the victim. He was mutilated so badly it was nearly impossible to tell whether this was a human body or not. But the worst thing was the eyes. Eyes filled with such terror that it made monks blood run cold.

"oh my God!" excliamed Natalie, bringing Monk back to reality.

Monk walked around the crimes scene for about five minutes and then stopped.

"I got nothing." said Monk to Stottlemeyer and Natalie

"Nothing?' they said in disbelief

"This has never happened to me before," said Monk. "Did you guys find any evidence before I got here?" monk asked

"Just this." Stottlemeyer said, handing Monk a plastic bag containing a note that said "_feel what we feel". "_The same message has been left at the last three crime scenes as well," said stottlemeyer,"its like his damn calling card."

"The only thing I can tell you is that there may be more than one culprit due to the use of the word "we" said monk.

"I disagree"

Monk, Natalie, and Stottlemeyer turned in the direction of the voice. There they saw a man dressed in all black get out of a limousine. But it was not him who said anything. Instead, the voice came from the laptop the man was holding. The screen was white except for a large, cloister black "L" in the middle.

"Greetings to all of you at the SFPD," said the voice,"I am L."


	2. Chapter 2

"L?" asked Stottlemeyer.

"That is correct."

"The same L that solved the BB murder case a few years back? pleased to make you aquaintence." said Stottlemeyer happily.

"The pleasure is all mine" replied L."Captain, let's talk somewhere else for now." . The man in black gestured to a pillar at the far end of the parking garage. the captian came back five minutes later and the man in black got into his limousine and drove away.

"What was that about?" asked Monk, but before the captian could answer, Randy came running to him.

"Captain!" he shouted "I know who L is!"

"This should be good" said Stottlemeyer sarcasitically,"ok, fire away."

"He's Batman." Replied Randy. Stottlemeyer facepalmed.

"I mean come on!" continued Randy, "He's rich, has a secret identity, solves crimes, and has a butler! coincedence? I think not."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough" said the captian.

"Why do you say that?" asked Randy

"Because L wants us to meet him in person on the eleventh floor of the four seasons hotel at 2 o clock this afternoon." Answered the captain "And he wants you to come to Monk."

"Why me?" asked monk

"He must have heard about your skills as a detective," said Stottlemeyer," come on Monk, you should be honored! The number one detective in the world is asking for your help."

"I guess." said Monk halfheartledly.

******  
>At 2 o clock in the afternoon, Monk, Stottlemeyer, Randy, and Natalie arrived at the four seasons hotel. They walked through the entrance and went over to the elevator. Stottlemeyer and Randy entered, but Monk hesitated. He was claustrophobic and the last thing he wanted to do was be trapped in a moving metal box with three other people.<p>

"We'll take the stairs," said Natalie.

"You sure?" asked Stottlemeyer, "its eleven floors up."

"Does it look like we have a choice?" she said as Monk slowly backed away from the elevator.

"Good point," Stottlemeyer said,"ah, well, L said he wanted us to split into two groups and arive five minutes apart from eachother so that we dont arouse suspicion, so I guess this works too. See you two at the top!" he said as the doors closed.

"Five minutes apart?" Monk said, "This L guy sounds a little strange, dont you think?"

"Oh like you arent" said Natalie jokingly"Now come on Mr monk, lets go"

eight minutes and elevent flights of stairs later, Natalie and Monk reached L's hotel room. The looked like they had just run a mile.

Natalie knocked on the door

"Its open" said a voice inside, but it wasnt a voice they had heard before.

"Well, this is it Mr Monk, lets go inisde." said Natalie as she opened the door. Little did Monk know, he was about to enter a case that would make the steets of San Fransisco run red with blood and change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Monk and Natalie stepped inside the hotel room. Stottlemeyer and Randy were already making themselves comfortable, but there was someone else sitting on an arm chair next to them in a most perculiar manner. He was the weirdest loooking man Monk had ever seen. He couldnt have been older than 23 or 24. He was as pale as a ghost and wearing a simple outfit consisting of an all white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He was bare foot and sitting in a fetal like position on his chair. his black hair was messy and unkept and his eyes, which were wide open had large dark bags under them.

"Greetings Mr. monk and Natatlie Teeger, I am L," said the strange man in a monotonous voice, "please take a seat."

Natalie and Monk sat down on a couch as L poured himself a cup of tea and began to drop sugar cubes into it.

"Before you got here we were discussing the probablility of there being more than one suspect." L said, still dropping sugar cubes into his tea, "It is very unlikely that there is more than one person commiting these murders."

"But the notes hinted that there is more than one person commiting the crimes," argued Stottlemeyer,"what proof do you have to say otherwise?"

"There is a reason that I doubt the existance of more than one killer," L said, raising his teacup to his lips, "the reason being that-"

"Wait! dont drink that yet!" Monk exclaimed.

L lowered his cup and stared at Monk.

"I couldnt help but notice that you only put nine sugar cubes into your tea, but if you added one more it would make ten," said Monk akwardly, "you know, an even number."

"That is correct." L said, raising his cup again.

"Could you just add one more sugar cube please?" Monk asked, "It would mean a lot to me."

L shrugged and dropped another suger cube into his tea, stirred it, and sipped on his beverage.

"Anyway, getting back on track," Stottlemeyer said, breaking the silence, "why do you think there is only one killer?"

"As everyone here knows, the killer has claimed four lives so far," said L, taking another sip of tea,"If there was in fact more than one killer, the margin of error would rise exponentially, especially for a crime of this magnitude. It would be a miracle if we _havent_ cought one of the killers yet." L finished his tea and moved on to a piece of strawberry shortcake,"furthermore, considering the brutaliy of the murders as well as the fact that the killer was able to escape every time, I have been able to deduce that the killer is both psycotic and cunning. I do not believe I would be wrong in suggesting that he has multiple personalities considering his mental state or the simple fact that he is using the word "_we_" to throw us off his trail by making us think that there is more than one killer out there."

Everyone stared at L for a while after his explanation. "_This guy is good_" Stottlemeyer thought to himself

"Can I see some photos of te crime scene?" Monk asked suddenly.

L reached under the chair he was sitting on and pulled out a manilla envelope. He handed it to Monk, who opened it and pulled out several photos of the crime scene. Monk observed the pictures for a while and his eyes widened.

"Look at this." Monk said quietly, 'there is blood everywhere, except here" Monk stated, pointing at a white porsch that was parked four parking spaces away from the victim.

"Maybe the blood just didnt platter so far." suggested Stottlemeyer

"No, look," insisted Monk, "There is blood under the car but not on it, meaning that it must have been parked there after the murder. The killer probably parked somewhere else, killed the victim, and then parked next to the body. In short, the killer was hiding in plain sight."

"But why would the killer park his car close to the victim after he killed him?" asked Stottlemeyer

"I dont know, but what I can tell you is that the car belongs to the killer." Monk replied

"Lutenant Disher, Captain Stottlemeyer, contact the police and tell them about what we have just found, then leave for the crime scene yourselves," said L as he took the last bite of his shortcake, "Mr. Monk, you stay here. I wish to discuss this with you further."


	4. Chapter 4

Randy and Stottlemeyer came back to the hotel a few hours later and found Monk, L, and Natalie looking at the crime scene photos.

"Captain,Mr. Monk and L have made a big discovery!" said Natalie enthusiastically, "The same white Porsch was also parked near the previous three crime scenes as well!"

"Speaking of the white porsch we looked for it,but it turns out that the driver left with it at around 2:30. We got there around 3:28 so we were around 1 hour and 30 minutes to late. He's long gone by now." said a dissapointed Stottlemeyer, "and since we didnt get is license plate, we have nothing to go on."

"I figured as much," said L as he observed the crime scene photos, "but he'll be back."

"Wait a minute," protested Stottlemeyer, "are you suggesting that we should _allow_ him to take another life in order to apprehend him? I dont care how good of a detective you are, I wont allow that to happen!"

"Sadly, that's the only way we're ever going to catch him," said L, unmoved by Stottlemeyers words," We have no evidence besides his car. We have no other choice other to wait for him to make a move." L sipped his tea and went back to examining the crime scene photos.

"Damn it, you're right" Stottlemeyer admitted, taking a seat.

"Captain, I want you to tell the press about everything we have discussed today."

Stottlemeyer looked up, surprised by L's request.

"Why?" Stottlemeyer asked, surprised, "that would just be like telling the killer what to do to avoid getting caught!"

"I have already considered that captain," answered L,"but I have come to the conclusion that the killer is confident in the fact that he wont be caught judging by the fact that he has parked near his victims corpses every time. Besides, If we don't announce our findings, then we will be putting the general public at risk." L took another sip of tea and continued, "at any rate, its getting late. Everyone should get a good nights sleep and come back here in the morning."

"Come on Mr Monk, we should get going." Natalie said to Monk.

"Yeah, I guess." Monk replied

"What was wrong with me today?" Monk asked natalie as they walked down the stairs of the hotel

"what do you mean? You did great today!" said Natalie, "if it wasnt for you we never would have found what the killer was driving."

"But when I was at the crime scene, I couldnt do a thing," replied Monk,"I couldn't even remember the license plate number and I have a photographic memory."

"Aw come on Mr. Monk, we all have off days," said Natalie reassuringly,"besides, its only a matter of time before we catch the killer."

**********

That night, Monk had the worst nights sleep of his life. He kept having nightmares about the murders and the look in the victims eyes. Oh God, that look of pure terror that chilled him to his core. He was abruptly awaked however, by a knock on his door. Monk glanced at the clock at the side of his bed. It was the first of November and 4:00 AM. Monk stumbled out of bed and trudged towards the door. He looked through the peep hole and opened the door.

"Natalie, its four in the morning, Im trying to sleep!" said monk, half angry due to being woken up and half relieved for being snapped out of his hellish nightmare.

"Oh come on, its not like you havent woke me up before," Natalie retorted, "remember the time you called me at 2 AM to tell me that you learned how to use a computer?"

"Ok, point taken," replied Monk,"anyway, what is so important that you had to wake me up so early?"

"L said to meet him at the hotel right away," Natalie informed him,"theres been another murder, and the killers car is at the crime scene. We've almost got him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Monk and Natalie arrived at the hotel right and ran up the stairs as fast as they could. This was it. it was only a matter of time before the killer was brought to justice. They opened the door of the hotel room and found L sitting in his usual chair drinking a cup of tea.

"Where's Stottlemeyer and Randy?" asked Monk

"You just missed them on the way up," replied L as he sipped his tea, "they are going to the crime scene right now with a search warrent for the killers car. its only a matter of time now."

"Isnt this great Mr. Monk? The killer is going to be caught!" Natalie exclaimed

"Yeah, I guess." Said Monk, still a bit tired from being woken up so early

"Oh come on Mr Monk, be happy! You helped solve one of the biggest cases in San Fransisco!" Natalie said, trying to raise her bosses spirits.

L jerked suddenly as if someone had startled him. half of the tea in his cup splashed all over the table and Monk hurried to clean it up.

"L?" Natalie said with concern, "whats wrong?"

L ignored her and dialed Stottlemeyers number as fast as he could. Stottlemeyer answered.

"Whats up L? Great day isnt it? We're gonna nail this SOB!" he said enthusiastically

"Captain, you have a search warrent for his car, correct?"

"Yup, and its all thanks to you and Monk!"

"Captain! Do not open that car for any reason whatsoever!" Commanded L

"Sorry L, I cant here you very well. This murder is in a parking garage as well. I have no reception here so-"

The phone cut off.

"Damn it,"said L under his breath, "Watari!"

An old man stepped out from one of the bedrooms. Monk recognized him instanly. He was the man who was wearing all black.

"Get to the crime scene as fast as you can and warn the police not to open the car!" L ordered Watari.

"As you wish." he replied as he ran out the door

"I expected the killer to be confident, but this is a stretch even for him," L explained,"which is why I have reason to believe that there is in fact something more to the vehicle than what meets the eye"

"Like what?" asked Natatlie

"Im sure we all know the answer to that, miss Teeger," Replied L , pouring himself some more tea, "Especially Mr Monk."

Natalie turned to monk who had his head buried in his hands

"Oh my God..." said Natalie quitetly

Monk, Natalie and L sat in silence, all of them knowing full well what was about to happen.

Suddenly L's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" It was Watari

"Yes, what it is it Watari?" asked L.

"I was unable to arive in time L," said watari gravely," three officers are dead. the killers car has just exploded."


	6. Chapter 6

The whole room became absolutely silent. Monk still had his face buried in his hands and Natalie tried to comfort him.

"Watari," L said, seemingly unfazed by what had just happened,"inform me about the current status of Captian Stottlemeyer and Lutentant Disher."

"Lutenant Disher is unscathed," said watari,"as for the captian-" Watari paused.

"Go on" said L

"He was badly injured by the explosion," continued watari,"He is in critical condition as of now."

"Understood." L replied,"Watari, stay at the crime scene a little while longer and report directly to me if anything comes up."

"As you wish" Watari said before hanging up.

L picked up a mini peanut putter cup from the bowl in the middle of the table and put it in his mouth.

"This killer may be one of the toughest opponents ive ever faced." said L thoughtfully as he chewed the peanut butter cup

"Opponents?" Natalie shouted," three officers were killed and you're looking at this case as a game?"

"Miss Teeger," L said , in a voice barely louder than a whisper,"I hate watching people die as much as you do, but the only way to bring a killer like this to justice is to look this case as a game and we humans as the pieces."

L rested his hands on his knees. they were shaking uncontrollably.

"I-Im sorry," apologized Natalie. L said nothing.

After a minute or so, L reached into the bowl of candy and picked out another peanut butter cup. He popped it in his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully.

"I wonder," L thougth out loud," how the killer has managed to be one step ahead of us this entire time?"

"Because he's just like me."

Everyone stared at Monk

"No, Mr Monk, you're being to hard on yourself," said Nataie,"You and the killer are nothing alike. He kills people and you bring people like that to justice."

"Not like that," Monk protested. He was feeling a lttle better now that he knew Randy and Stottlemeyer were alive," we're alike and I can prove it."

"Have at it then." Said L as he popped another peanut butter cup into his mouth

"Well, doesnt anybody find it weird how he always parked his car near the victim? He must have predicted that I would pick up on that."

"But that doesnt prove that the killer is like you," Natalie protested,"maybe he was just taunting the police."

"But look at where he's parked every time he's killed someone. He has always parked an even numeber of spaces away form the victim no matter what, even if he had an oppertunity to get closer." Monk continued.

"He prefers even numbers just like you!" Natalie exclaimed,"what do you think L?"

"I think we should look into this theory further to see if we are indeed dealing with someone with mannerisms similar to Mr. Monks," said L, picking up another peanut butter cup and raising it towards his mouth,"If this theory is indeed true, then there is a definite possibility that we can use this information against him. At any rate-" L paused in mid sentence.

"Is something wrong?" Natalie aked L

L looked straight at Mr Monk with his large eyes and said,

"Mr. Monk, if you are indeed correct about the killer having compulisve behavior similar to your own, then it may also be possible that the killer is not murdering people because he wants to...But rather because he has to."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait." said Natalie,"so you're saying that the killer doesnt have a choice?"

"That may very well be the case." replied L as he he finished the last peanut butter cup and moved on to the strawbery shortcake on a plate right in front of him

"That's terrible!"

"Be that as it may, murder is still muder and we must bring him to justice."

Monk sat quitely, taking in everything that had happened. The two days he had spent on this investigation seeed like an eternity. Car bombs, an odd man who called himself L, and a killer with problems similar to his own. This was turning out to be one hell of a case.

"Mr Monk," said L suddenly, startling him,"do you have any theories that may help further the investigation?"

"No, not really," said Monk quickly

"I see," said L as he slowly ate his shortcake," in that case, lets keep thinking shall we?"

Monk glanced at the clock. they got to the hotel room around 5 AM. Its was now 11 AM. They had been here for six hours. Monk yawned. Looking at the time made him realize how tired he really was.

"Would you like some coffee Mr. Monk?" L asked Monk.

"No thank you," Monk replied,"See, heres the thing. I have a policy against eating or drinking things that are from, uh, how should I put this, other people."

"Thats a shame," said L bluntly

L picked up his fork toyed with the strawberry on top of his cake as he thought about the current situation.'_what should I do?' _L thought to himself, '_on one hand, the killer is able to predict what out next move will be due to mr. Monk, but on the other hand, Mr. Monk may be the key to bringing the killer to justice. One wrong move may very well put the entire case in jepordy. I dont like this at all._

Then it came to him.

"Mr Monk," said L suddenly,"I have a plan as to how we can catch the killer."

"Really?" aked Monk,"well, lets hear it, I guess."

"Despite the fact that I originially asked you to assist me with this case,I now request that you make it clear to the public that, as of now, the detectives known as L and Adrian Monk shall work together no longer!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait," said Natalie, taken aback by L's statement,"Your plan to catch the killer is by kicking my boss off of the investigation?"

"Please hear me out before jumping to conclusions." said L, taking another bite of shortcake

"Ok, then lets hear it then."

"well, as you know," said L, taking another bite of shortcake,"the killer can more or less predict our next move due to his uncanny ability to think like Mr. Monk. However, this advantage will no longer exist if it is made clear to the public that Mr. Monk is no longer working with me on the investigation."

"You keep referencing the public," Monk pointed out,"what do you mean?"

"Here's the plan," said L picking up the strawberry that he was playing with earlier and popping it into his mouth,"You will announce on the news that you are no longer working this case with me so that the general public, including the killer will assume that we have gone our seperate ways. However, in reality, that will not be the case. As I understand you are a private consultant correct?"

Monk Nodded

"Good. Then as soon as you tell the press that we are no longer working on this case together, I will privately hire you as a client. This way we will be able to work together in secret without anyone knowing. I will announce our findings to the press so it would appear as if I am making progress on the case without your assistance while in reality that would be far from the truth, thus causing the killer to panic and play right into our hands."

"The plan sounds good and all," said Natalie,"but wont the killer just suspect that you are lying in order to make it look like you two arent working together?"

"Good questions miss Teeger," said L,pouring himself some tea,"however, I doubt this will be the case. As you may recall, I have brodcast all information pertaining to the case regardless of what it was. While this was originally done in order to protect the public, it also works in our favor as well due to the fact that it proves that we do not lie nor do we hold anything back regarding the investigation, thus the killer will know that Mr. Monk has in fact stopped working along side me on this investigation. Furthermore, if the killer does indeed think like Mr Monk, he would view me as someone whos would never allow him to stoop so low as to actually hire someone to work on the this strategy works, the killer will have no way to predict our moves, he will panic and we can catch him." L dropped six sugar cubes into his tea and stirred it

"If we go about this correctly, we can't lose," said L,"We will bring this crimianal to justice. Lets show him that in the end, the good guys always win."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what news station do you watch Mr Monk?" Asked L,"chances are that the killer watches the same station."

"I only watch channel 10."

"In that case," L pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number

"Hey, wassup," said L in a voice that surprised Monk and Natalie. L talked loudly and excitedly which was just plain unusual considering L's usual demeanor,"I just saw Adrian Monk walk into the four seasons hotel. I think he's meeting with L"

L closed his cellphone and turned to Monk and Natalie,"Channel 10 news will be here soon," said L in his usual voice.

Natalie laughed,"Haha, how did you do that?" she asked

"Do what?" replied Las he sipped his tea

"You know, that voice when you were talking with the news station! You're a funny guy L!"

L blushed

"Anyway," said L, changing the subject,"you should probably do out there and meet them. We will figure out the rest later."

Monk and Natalie walked down the stairs and out the doors of the press was waitng for them.

"Mr monk, is it true that L handpicked you for the case?" asked a reporter

"Well, I was called in by the SFPD, but then L wanted me to work with hi, so i guess he did," said Monk nervously,"by the way, how many people are going to be watching this?"

"Thousands!" exclaimed the reporter

"Ok, heres the thing," said Monk panicking,"im a little...ok very nervous about this. could you turn the cameras off?

"No can do." said the reporter,"Anyway, do you have any info on the case that you would like to share with us?"

"About that..." said Monk nervously

"What Mr Monk is trying to say is that he is n longer on the case," interupted Natalie,"come on Mr Monk, we should get going dont you think?"

"Thanks Natalie," said Monk as they drove away from the hotel

"Its what I do," said Natalie reassuringly,"Besides, it could have been worse."

"Yeah, I guess" said Monk, not fully convinced.

*******************

Monk spent the rest of the day cleaning his apartment and thinking about the case. How was this posssible? Were him and the killer really so similar? If so how would they catch him?

Monk felt exausted. He got ready for bed and lay awake for hours before he finally started drifting of to sleep.

'Could I have turned out like that?' Monk thought as he fell asleep,_'could I have become a killer, Trudy_?'


	10. Chapter 10

Monk woke up at around 8:00 AM and heade to the bathroom. He had had the same dream last night a he had had previously. The victims eyes still haunted him. Monk was about to brush his teeth, but stopped when he heard a knock on his door. Monk sighed and walked down the hall.

"Who is it this time?' Monk muttered under his breath. He opened the door, and to his surprise, L himself was standing outside his door.

"Why are you- when did you-" Monk stammered, surprised to see that L of all people had decided to come here.

"I was planning to send Watari instead," said L, walking over the threshold and into Monks living room,"but I felt that if the killer does indeed have mannerisms simlar to your own, it would be best to observe said mannerisms firsthand, and the only way i can do that is through you." L sat in his usual position on Monks chair and held up a thermos,"by the way, do you have a cup that I can borrow?"

*****************

"So, Why are you here?" Said Monk, slightly annoyed

"I already told you," replied L, pouring the tea in the flask into a coffee mug that Monk handed him,"I plan to observe your mannerisms firsthand."

"Thats no what I mean," Monk retorted,"I thought you would hire me in secret, not work with me in my own home."

"I have decided that the best way to solve this case is by working face to face with you Mr Monk," Said L, sipping his tea,"The killer is just like you, which makes you my greatest ally, as well asmy greatest foe. This is one case I must confront head on. as for your money," L pulled out a check from his pocked and handed it to Monk.

Monk looked at the check and and looked up at L,"I think you accidentlly put a comma in here," said Monk weakly,looking at his thousand dollar meal ticket

"No I assure you, I wasnt a mistake," siad L, taking anothe sip of tea,"Anyway, we should head down to the crime scene as soon as you are ready."

Monk and L went downstairs an hour later and found Ls car waiting for them with watari in the drivers seat. Beside him was Disher.

"Hey Monk, hey L" said Randy as Monk and L got into the back of the car.

"Hey Randy," replied Monk,"where were you yesterday?"

I was looking after the captain," Randy replied sadly,"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now."

"Lutenant Disher, the reason you survived the car bomb was because you were at a 7 eleven down the street buying a soda." Said L, still sipping his tea.

"I know, but if the captain hadnt lent be five dollars then i wouldnt have gone to get the soda and I coud have been killed."

L shrugged and took another sip of tea.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the crime scene. L and Monk got out of the car and walked around.

"Thats interesting," said Monk, staring at the driver seat of the killers burnt Porsche,"the way the seat is ajusted, or whats left of it anyway, i think that the killer is probably 6 foot 3 or taller . ive encountered something like this before. there arent many people that are as tall as that, in fact, its a miniscule number, so the fact that he's so tall really narrows it down."

"Truly amazing," said L,"your skills are truly amazing Mr Monk"

"Its a gift. And a curse." Monk said modestly

L stared and the charred body of the victim and thought for a moment, "this is quite interesting, he said after a while,"judging by the position of the body, the victim didnt seem to put up a fight. In fact,I dont remember seeing any signs of a struggle in any of the other crime scenes. It is possible that the victim was incapacitated and then killed."

"we checked the victims bodies," said Randy,"there was nothing ot indicate that the victim was already out of it when they were killed."

"Did you check the blood?" L asked

"No, I guess not." saod Randy

"Yes, it is to be would we check for poison when the victim was stabbed? The killer covers up crucial evidence with the sheer brutality of his murders. Truly an effective countermeasure."

"Well, I guess thats that," said Monk walking towards Ls car,"I guess I'll just go home and-"

"Not so fast Mr Monk," said L,"when I said I would be observing you I didnt just mean for a few you go, I go. In otherwords, until the killer is caught I will be with you twenty four hours a day, seven days a week."

"Oh God," said Monk, quite irritated,"this should be fun."


	11. Chapter 11

"So, where to now Mr Monk?" asked L as they drove away frocm the crime scene

"I usually go to my psychiatrist," Monk responded,"but anyway, wont natalie be worried if I'm not at my apartment?"

" I gave her the day off," said L nonchalantly, sipping his tea.

"Wait a minute," Monk said confused,"**_you_** gave **_my _**assistant the day off?"

"Yes"

Monk was about to say something but thought that it was better not to ask

The group remained silent for a while before Randy tried to ease the situation

"So L," he asked,"why do you sit like that?"

" If I don't, then my deductive abilities drop by 40 percent."

"Well, could you at least put some socks on?" Monk said uncomfortably. L's feet had been bothering him since day one due to his fear of germs, but they had bigger problems to deal with than L's feet. Now however, they were really getting to him.

" I dont like socks."

"Then what about shoes?"

"Wouldnt my shoes being on the seat be worse than if I was barefoot?"

"Fine," Monk sighed,"just don't come any closer."

"Also," said L, ignoring Monks remarks," please refrain from calling me L in public. Its Ryuzaki from now on."

The group arrived at the building Monks psyciatrist worked at. Monks psyciatrists name was Dr. Korger. He was an calm, old man and one of the few people monk actually trusted.

" well I'll be back in an hour," Monk said as he walked into the office. L got out of the car and followed Monk into the building

"Wait, what are you doing?" Monk asked as L strolled inside

"We have a session to attend, don't we?"

Monk muttered something under his breath and went inside

Monk and L walked into Dr. Kroger's office. It was wide and had a comfortable feel to it. Monk Loved it here.

"Hello Adrian,how are you today?" asked Kroger,"And who is this?" he asked, spotting L

"Hello, my name is Rue Ryuzaki," L responded "I am studying psychology and Mr Monk thought it would be good practice if I was to observe one of his sessions with you. I trust that it wont be a problem?"

"No of course not," said Kroger, a little surprised by L's disheveled appearance,"Any way Adrian, lets get started. How is the case going?"

"Well, if you haven't heard, I kind of quit the case." said Monk sadly

"Ive heard rumors, but i didn't think it was true," Dr. Kroger said,"Do you feel that you made the right descision?"

"In a way," said Monk, trying not to divulge any secrets about the case by accident

"Well, as long as you feel that you did the right thing, I'm sure everything will be fine," said Kroger reassuringly,"besides, I'm sure the killer will be caught soon anyway since they supposedly have the number one detective in the world on the case."

"Yes, I heard this L is an amazing detective. He apperantly solved the BB murder cases singlehandedly." Said L.

Monk couldn't tell if he was joking or just being arrogent. This wasn't going to be a very pleasant investigation


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, that was an interesting session." Said L as he walked to the car with Monk

"I guess," Monk responded,"but can we just go home now?"

"That will not be a problem, however, I wish to discuss the case with you elsewhere before we head to your apartment.

Five minutes later Monk was sitting with L in a Krispy Kreme with a coffee in hand and a box of a dozen donuts on the table.

L stirred a mountain of creams and sugars into his coffee as Monk started to rearrange the donuts inside the box. L reached over the table and grabbed Monks coffee

"Hey!" Monk protested,"that was mine!"

"I thought you didn't like to drink anything you havent made yourself." said L, stirring copious amounts of creams and sugars into Monks coffee

"So why did you order me a coffee then?" Monk asked angrily

"I wanted two."

"Why didnt you just order two for yourself?"

"I didn't want to look like a jerk."

"Anyway," Monk said, trying to get on topic,"What did you want to discuss with me?"

L took a sip of his coffee and then gulped it down. He picked up a doughnut with chocolate icing out of the box and pulled a sharpie out of his pocket.

"I have discovered something about the killings," L said, licking some of the chocolate icing off of the doughnut and taking a bite

"What is it?" asked Monk

L munched on his doughnut and uncapped the sharpie. Monk cringed as L began to draw on table:

OCT 3-Murder 1

OCT 7-Murder 2

OCT 14-Murder 3

OCT 31-Murder 4

"No offense, but that's not much of a discovery," said Monk skeptically, trying with all his might not to wipe Ls chart off the table,"The police have already figured that out."

L finished his doughnut and pulled out a glazed doughnut from the box,"That is true, however, they didnt count on the fact that these killings are being done compulsively," L said, taking a bite out of his second doughnut,"If my deduction is correct, which, honestly, it usually is, then the killer won't be killing anyone else for the remainder of this month." L resumed writing on the table:

NOV 1-Murder 5 + 3 police officers= 4 victims total

L looked up and the intensity of the moment seemed to radiate from his eyes,"We know the killer is compulsive,and that he cant help it. He purposely kills four victims a month due to his need for bloodshed as well as his obsession with even numbers, spreading them throughout the month in order to avoid suspicion. However, the car bomb yesterday killed three officers in addition to the original victim, meaning that he has already taken the four lives needed for this month."

L took a swig of Monks coffee and directed his intense gaze at the defective detective,"This is a race against time . we must solve this case before this month ends. Its all a wager now."


	13. Chapter 13

"A wager?" Monk asked, staring at the writing on the table

"Yes," replied L as he popped the last piece of glazed doughnut into his mouth,"It is either we bring this killer to justice before the end of this month or more murders will ensue. So, you see, we must work fast to prevent this form happening otherwise the blood will be on our hands as well,so to speak."

Monk wasn't listening. Instead he picked up a napkin and frantically started to scrub the part of the table L had written on

"Don't waste your energy Mr Monk, its-"

"Permanent marker, I know," said Monk, still scrubbing the table,"Remember when I said my abilities were both a gift and a curse? well this," he said, scrubbing even harder," is the curse."

By that time, half the people in the room were staring and Monk. He slowly sat back down and put the napkin away.

"Oh that reminds me," said L, pulling the marker back out and drawing black bars over his writing, hiding the words from prying eyes and further irritating Monk,"I wonder what drove the killer to commit such atrocious crimes."

"Probably something traumatic," said Monk sadly,"most likely the loss of a loved one." Monk stared at the ground with a solemn expression on his face.

L stared at Monk for a moment and then stood up.

"We should get going Mr Monk," said L, picking up the box of doughnuts,"it looks like its getting quite late."

"Yeah, that would be nice," said Monk, getting up,"by the way, can I go home now?"

"That won't be a problem." said L as he pulled a powdered jelly doughnut out of the box and took a bite.

"Yeah, but you staying with me will be a problem," Monk said as L munched on his doughnut, a blank stare fixed on his face,"I have a few rules that I would appreciate if you-" before he could finish, L strolled out the door and to his car,"Oh come on!" Monk exclaimed,"Wait for me!"

*******************************

The two detectives arrived at Monks apartment. L stepped inside and looked around, despite already being in the apartment earlier.

"So where will I be staying?" asked L,"This room seems unoccupied, I guess I'll just-"

"NO!" Monk exclaimed

L stared at Monk, a little surprised at Monks sudden outburst, although he didnt show it.

"Its just that that room was Trudy's room," said Monk quietly,"I just want to keep it the way it is."

"In that case, the couch will be fine," said L, walking into Monks living room,"Watari will be here shortly to drop off my luggage."

Monk smiled a little when he thought of L's luggage, as he pictured a suitcase jam packed with shortcake and tea, but then frowned as he began to consider how much of a mess that would make if he was correct.

Suddenly, L's cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?" said L, answered his phone,"yes,I understand,thank you for your assistance."

"What was that about Ryuzaki?" Monk asked as L hung up

"The police tested the victims for signs of any foreign substances in their bodies as per my request," said L,"as it turns out, all of the victims had a powerful drug in their systems that was most likely used to incapacitate them before they were murdered. We are one step closer to closing this case, Mr Monk. We are one step closer to bringing the killer to justice."


	14. Chapter 14

November 3, 8:00 AM

Monk woke up in a daze. He had the nightmare about the eyes again. He got out of bed and walked to his living room. On top of his frequent nightmares, He had company and he didn't like it one bit.

"Good morning Ryuzaki," said Monk as kindly as he could to the young man sitting like a paranoid owl on his couch

"Good morning, Mr Monk," L replied,"What are doing today?"

'I'm going grocery shopping today. Natalie should be here right about...now."

The doorbell rang and Monk answered it.

"Good morning Mr Monk,: siad Natalie happily,"thanks for the day off yesterday, I appreciate-"

Natalie paused in mid sentence as she noticed L on the couch

"Why is he-"

"Its a long story," said Monk,"Anyway, lets go."

30 minutes later, the trio arrived at the supermarket. L followed Monk and Natalie inside, intent on observing Monks shopping habits. Monk walked over to the eggs and opened the carton of a dozen. He checked the them for cracks and after finding none, took two of them out of the carton.

"Why did you-" L began

"I like it better this way," said Monk, already knowing what L was thinking,"now on to the produce aisle."

"Go on ahead," said L,"I will catch up to you shortly."

Monk finished his shopping with Natalie and went to check out. It was then that they realized that L had still not come back.

"Hey Mr Monk, wheres Ryuzaki?" asked Natalie

"I'm right here," said a voice behind them. L was standing in line with a basket filled to the brim with a large array of sweets,"since we're here, I decided to do some shopping of my own."

Monk and L rode home in silence, not even looking at each other. Monk observed the stores,hotels, restaurants, neighborhoods and hospitals on the way back to his house. Finally, they reached Monks apartment and found Randy waiting for them

"Hey guys!" he said Enthusiastically,"Lets get to work!"

"Please, Not so loud Lieutenant Disher," said L, walking into the living room," we want to keep this investigation a secret remember?"

L pulled a packet of Milano cookies from his grocery bag,"Mr Monk, do you have any suggestions?"

"Actually," said Monk,"I do."

"Go ahead." said L as he took a bite out of a Milano cookie

"As we were driving today I noticed that there was a neighborhood that is in close vicinity to all of the crime scenes. In fact, its pretty much in the middle of it all," Monk explained," I think the killer may be living there."

"But why," asked Randy,"why do you think that?"

"Fletchers mill is a rich neighborhood and the killers car was a Porsche, which means that he is obviously a wealthy person who can afford to live somewhere like that," Monk explained," In addition to that, the murders were all committed a short distance away from the neighborhood as ive said before,so I think we should check it out."

"You're probably right, knowing you," said Randy," but we cant just do it because of a car, I mean, this is San Fransisco! There are plenty of rich people here."

"Truly amazing," said L, holding a half eaten milano in his fingers,"tell me, was this neighborhood near a medical establishment of any sort?"

" I remember there was a hospital called Saint Georges a few blocks away," answered Monk,"Why?"

"As I said yesterday, we found a forgien substance in the victims bodies. These substances can only be obtained by certain people in the medical field. Taking that into account along with there being a Hospital nearby and the salary of someone in that line of work, that strengthens Mr Monks theory of the killer residing in that neighborhood," L took another bite of the cookie and looked at everyone in the room,"Just a little more and this will all be over. We will be victorious."

Monk looked at the ceiling and exhaled deeply. This time, they had really almost got him.


	15. Chapter 15

"We've almost got him!" Natalie exclaimed,"and for real this time!"

"Yes, it appears we do," said L, munching on his second milano cookie,"Mr Disher,I want you and Watari to put together a list of names of people who live in Fletchers mill."

"Sure thing." said Disher, walking out the door

"I will ask the police to station more officers around the area surrounding Fletchers mill," said L, his mouth full of milanos,"If all goes well, we should be able to apprehend the killer in mere days if not sooner. However-"

"What, what is it?" Natalie asked

"We need someone to go to Fletchers Mill and personally investigate the residents," L responded,"We need someone trustworthy, someone who has been working on this case since day one."

"What about Mr Monk?"

"No, we have already made it public that Mr Monk isn't working with me anymore, and it would just make things more complicated if he showed up," said L," and I can't go because I do not want to reveal my face to the public, even if I were to use an alias."

"What about me or Watari?" Natalie suggested

"That will not work either," L explained,"we need someone from law enforcement, someone who the residents cannot just turn away. Someone like-"

"Sorry guys," said Randy, walking back inside the apartment," I think I left my sunglasses here."

"Did you check your forehead?" said Natalie, giggling

Randy felt his forehead and located his sunglasses," heh, sorry about that," he said, turning red with embarrassment," Ill be going now."

"Wait, mr Disher," L called after him, "I have a job for you."

'_this is going to be a long investigation' _L thought to himself

Novembe 4, 2:56 AM

Monk lay in bed, wide awake. He couldn't sleep. The nightmares that had plagued him since the beginning of the investigation had made sure of it. It was raining heavily outside. Monk listened to the sound of rain as well as L's voice, as the L had been talking for the better part of an hour now. Finally, L stopped talking and Monk went outside to investigate.

"Ryuzaki," Monk asked,"what are you doing?"

L was sitting on Monks couch with a box of gourmet chocolates open on the table. Half of them were already eaten."I was putting together a tape listing almost everything we have learned about the killer thus far," L selected a chocolate and popped it into his mouth,"I plan to have it shown on the morning news tommorow. By the way, you should get some sleep Mr Monk."

"Yeah, I probably should," said Monk,Rearranging the remaining chocolates in the box," Its just that-"

"You are having nightmares,correct?"

"Yes," said Monk surprised,"How did you-"

"I may not look like it, but I do happen to be human as well, Mr Monk," said L. He paused and stared at the ceiling,"Sometimes I wonder how it is that by upholding the title of L, a mere letter, I also carry the weight of the whole world on my shoulders. You and me, Mr Monk, maybe we aren't so different after all."

"I guess we aren't," said Monk, walking back to his room. He stopped in the middle of the hall. "Ryuzaki," he said,"thank you."

***********************************  
>November 4, 7:44 AM<p>

Monk woke up and looked out the window. It was not raining anymore, but the sky was just as Grey. Monk got ready for a new day and Just as he stepped into the hall he heard a knock on his door.

Monk opened the door and Natalie walked in with Randy following close behind her.

"Good morning Mr Monk, and Ryuzaki," she said as L stared at them from the couch.

"I picked up your mail for you," said Natalie, handing Monk several envelopes, "oh, and you have a package as well," Natalie said, holding out a brown box

"Package?' asked Monk,"I never ordered a package."

"That would be mine," said L, snatching the box from Natalies hands

"You're welcome," said Natalie reproachfully

L opened the box and pulled out a golden object and a blue tooth like device, which he handed to Randy

" A police badge?" Randy said, confused

"Not quite," said L, pulling out a bag of jet puffed marshmallows form his grocery bag," Though it may appear to be a normal police badge at first glance, it contains a built in camera and microphone, which will allow us to see and hear everything you do via my computer. In addition to that, the other device ,which you will put in your ear, will allow us to give you instructions as you go about your work. I have had Watari prepare them for occasions such as this one."

"Wow, you think of everything!" said Randy, pinning the "badge" to his shirt,"Are you sure you're not the Batman?"

"Do I look like the Batman, Mr Disher?"

"No, but I remember reading this one comic where Batman invented this device that allowed him to disguise himself and-"

"Mr Disher, I am not Batman, and if I was, I would not reveal my identity so easily."

Good point," said Randy," well, lets get started, I guess."

"Yes, that would be good," L said,"It all comes down to this. The killer is somewhere in this neighborhood. It is just a matter of time now."


End file.
